Rising Dreams
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Sequel to Falling Feathers. If you haven't please read Falling Feathers. The summary to this fanfic is inside. Enjoy :
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Bonjure, or hello..my dear readers, this is the rologue to the sequel of Falling Feathers. I realise the ending was not what ya'll liked and some even asked for this sequel. I promised it and so I'm giving it to ya'll. There not only will be more surprises in store for everyone, but also there will be more of the Cullens and other stuff. I do hope you enjoy this prologue, it'll be a wonderful beginning to start off this sequel.**

_Summary:_

_It's been a year and a day since Avira and Bomani came to La Push and nothing has changed. Nothing has changed one bit. Or has it? Avira is dead. Bomani is gone. Peace should return and everything should be normal again? No. Everything has only just begun. Will Embry ever be happy again? Will life ever be normal? Has magic finally had it with being hidden? WHy am I asking you all these questions? In this exciting new trilogy in the Falling Feathers sequel, we will be joining Embry, the pack and the Cullens, and some new friends when they are all suddenly sucked into a battle that never should have come this close into the light of the public._

_Join Embry as he deals with the loss of his imprint along with some odd dreams that are showing up._

**~Prologue: The Beginning~**

Embry lay stareing up at the ceiling with a blank expression glued onto his face, though the pain he felt horribly showed crystal clear in his brown eyes. Now, now it has been exactly a year and a day since he met then lost his imprint, Avira. It has also been a year and a day since Avira's brother came along with her as well as left-Bomani killed Avira. Embry has been plotting to kill that bastard and rip him to peices ever since he watched him murder Avira. Only problem is, he is stuck in La Push wallowing in his own sorrow for losing his true love while a woman named Jynx with her own group are the ones out hunting Bomani down.

Iah had been apart of that group but did not leave with them, she stayed in La Push with her own true love who also had imprinted on her, Seth. They were happily dating and trying t cheer Embry up, while also helping him think of a way to destroy Bomani.

Other than that, La Push had gone back to normal soon after Avira's funeral. It was as if Avira and Bomai had never come. Why was nobody effected? Why did Sam choose to keep pack life as it had been before Avira?

It pissed Embry off greatly when he saw how normal everyone around him were acting, and living. It could be that because nobody knew Avira all that well, she did not effect their lives all that much, or that they were hiding any sign of being effected by all this. Whatever the reason was for the normality of La Push and everyone init, it pissed him off. He just wanted to break something.

Iah and Seth seemed to be the onlyones who acted at all different from normal life, Iah because she was like a sister to Avira and Seth because he imprinted on Iah. They kept Embry from actually breaking anything, or punching someone, thus techinally they were still his friends. His only friends to be exact. Everyone else was on his 'hit list', the people he wanted to leave him alone or hit. Embry growled deep in his throat, as he thought about all this. Anger always seemed to boil up in him these days and just the 'normality' of everything just makes it worse, having him phasing at least once a day.

Why can't anyone act at least a little sad or a little different? At least then Embry would not have the need to destroy the first thing he saw.

With a long sigh Embry forced himself to calm down before rolling over onto his side. Anger would get him nowhere right now. Embry peared out of the corner of his eyes at the popcorn on the ceiling and began slowly counting them. 1...2...3..4 Though eventually he lost count then looked over at the open window just a foot away from his bed.

Outside it had been cloudy but not rainy, just giving La Push a pitch black night, but that was minutes ago, now bright silver moonlight flowed into the room. Shadows danced out and spread from the things the moonlight touched-eventually stopping a few feet away from their objects. Embry stared at the glistening beams for a minute, feeling tears comes to his eyes and threaten to trickle down his cheaks. Avira's eyes were silver. Embry snapped his eyes shut before the tears could escape them.

"Why does fate hate me?" Embry moaned.

He rolled onto his other side. "Whyd did fate bring me Avira, only to take her away?"

Just as expected it was quiet in his bedroom, leaving only his heartbeat to reach his ears, a sound he did not want. "Just kill me now in my sleep." Embry begged for the hundreth time that year and fell into a light sleep.

Embry found himself though, in one of his dreams that he always wished would come true ever since he first met Avira. In one of his wishes. When Embry opened his eyes, he was in his kitchen in his house that he lived in with his mother, only his mother no longer lived in that house. She had moved out and a new beauty had moved in, his love. Embry held a glass of iced tea in his hand while he stood leaning against the counter while in front of him Avira stood holding a bottle to a baby's mouth.

The small infant sucked greedily at the nipple of the bottle while its mother cooed soothing words under her breath. "Hush little one, you don't want gass before your morning nap." Avira murmured, gently begining to pull the bottle away.

Sensing its meal was being taken away, the baby released the bottle and let out a soft wail to show its disapproval for it. "He has your appetite, Embry." Avira chuckled softly.

"Too bad he has your silver eyes." Embry smiled.

It was true, and to prove it the baby boy opened his eyes to reveal that they were bright silver with shining silver brown rings around them. A smile curled Avira's lips which in turn made Embry smile as he too looked into his son's eyes. The baby boy continued to wail even as his parent's just looked into his wide tired eyes.

"Sorry, no more food for you." Avira chuckled.

"Me or him?" Embry joked.

They looked at each other's faces as Avira responded. "Both, you already had three plates of eggs Embry."

"Mean." Embry laughed.

"No just trying to save food." Avira smiled.

That smile. EMbry loved to see her smile. That's all he wants is to see his true love smile and to see her alive and healthy as well. That's all Embry wanted. Now, here and now, in this house it was true-Embry was raising a son with Avira...in this dream. What was their son's name anyway? Did they ever think of one? Embry opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly the baby was gone.

"Where's our son?" Embry asked instead, confused.

Avira looked up at Embry blankly. "We don't have a son Embry, we aren't even married. We aren't even dating."

"Yes we do, yes we are, and yes we did." Embry said, panicky because his dream just seemed to break ever so slightly though he calmed down. "Never mind. As long as you are alive and well, everything will be just fine."

"What do you mean Embry?" she asked.

"Bomani killed you." he said without thinking.

That was the biggest mistake he ever made in his dream, because the next thing he knew-Avira's skin went ghostly pale and she collapsed. By instinct Embry got down and pulled her into his arms and turned her head to where their eyes met. He thought he'd be looking into bright silver eyes with life in them, with emotions, but...

they were blank.

Crimson blood trickled out of Avira's mouth and dripped down her cheaks, to her ears, eventually soakinginto her hair or falling onto the white tile floor. No. Avira's once nearly shimmering silver eyes were now blank, dull gray eyes that stared blankly into nothing. No. Unlike the usual warmish cool temperature of her body that could be felt on her skin was now ice cold. NO!

"Avira!" Embry cried out.

There was no response in the cold body he held in his arms. "Avira! No! Please don't be dead."

Silence.

Tears came to his eyes emmediatly then spilled out like mini waterfalls down his cheaks, dripping onto the leaking blood stained face of his imprint. He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace inwardly begging for her to wake up. Wake up.

"Wake up Embry!"

Embry jumped in surprise to his feet, dropping Avira to the floor but before he could bend down to pick her up again she was on her feet. Blood still spilled from her mouth, her eyes were still blank, and still she had no heartbeat-yet she moved as if she were alive. Embry stood back up.

"Av-"

"Sh." she said, in a raspy voice. "Don't speak, just listen then wake up."

"What d-"

Avira raised a cold hand silencing Embry. "Time is precious but not finished, death is only the beginning."

"WAKE UP EMBRY!"

Embry jerked awake to find him in his room only with his two friends Seth and Iah on either side of his bed and with Jacob standing in his doorway next to his mother. He looked around in confusion for a second until Jacob stepped in. "Embry something's happening. Alice says it has to do with Avira and Bomani."

"What?"

**A/N:**

**Wasn't that an awesome beginning for the sequel? Huh? Tell me what ya'll think of it and if I should make the first chapter. I really want to know what is on your minds while ya'll are reading this..also telling me of any mistakes I missed while writing it.**

**Well until next time. Never ignore a dream!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello my dear readers. I do hope you liked the prologue because now I'm giving ya'll the first chapter. We'll be meeting someone new who will be of course helping us on our new adventure. **

_**Messenger Of Evil **_**- Well, the last chapter of Falling Feathers had Avira murdered by Bomani. I felt the need for some sort of twist, so I let my faverite character stay alive. Though I must admit I liked Avira too, she was a sweet girl. But how am I supposed to bring someone dead back? I can't. But hey I'm done with Avira yet, so don't worry...thanks for the review last chapter (even if it was all yelling). And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Well whoever's reading I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**~Chapter 1: Midnight~**

As I walked quietly down the stairs I had a bad feeling going through my gut, a feeling that I was about to see something I really don't want to but still need to find it. What did I need to find though? Well I guess I'll just find out soon, now won't I? Yup and when I reached the bottom step my stomach seemed to do flips sd the scent of blood reached my nostrils. Blood, I hate the smell of blood. My nose wrinkled up as I took a step away from the staircase, in the direction of the kitchen.

Another step and I smell as the scent of blood grows stronger, on my way to the kitchen. Is it coming from the kitchen?

I roll my eyes. No duh captain stupid, it's so obvious it is coming from the kitchen. Even with mentally scolding myself to get my mind off it I could not stop smelling it as it got stronger while I walked. A few more steps further then my stomach stopped doing flips but instead of calming down it tied up in tight knots.

Now I have a bad feeling about this. "Mom? Dad?" I called with a shaky voice.

There was no response so I walked the last few feet that lead to the kitchen doorway from the living room then took a step inside. I flipped the lightswitch by the door,...

Suddenly I couldn't move my legs nor my feet, they felt like they were made of concrete as my mind shut down, but not my eyes. My eyes were glued on the gorey scene in front of me, it sent ice up and down my spine. Why can't I move? Why are they on the floor? How come a puddle of dark red liquid is steadily growing?

Too many questions ran through my mind. Too many of those questions had their answers, answers that were right in front of me. Please let this just be a bad dream, I thought while taking a shaky step forward. Only problem is I collapsed to my knees as soon as that foot touched the linolium floor, because I saw the far off blank frightened looks in my father's hazel eyes and my mother's blue eyes. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" I squeaked like a little kid who thought they'd just saw the boogie man.

They didn't respond. OF COURSE THEY DIDN'T RESPOND, YOU IDIOT! I mentally shouted at myself. I shakily took out my phone from my pajama pocket and dialed my uncle's phone number, the uncle that doesn't live too far from where I live, Seattle.

After a few rings it went to voicemail so I hung up and tried again without thinking twice about being rude for waking him up right now at midnight. The third time I hung up and called again he actually picked up though, which was a relief. "Charlie Swan here." he said, his voice slurred with tiredness.

"Uncle Charlie." I squeaked.

There was a short pause before, "Avery! Long time no talk. How's my faverite neice?"

"Not so good, Charlie." I replied, my voice a mere whisper.

"What? Why, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

I gulped, not really wanting to say but having to if I was to get help. "Uncle Charlie," I said. "I'm in the kitchen at my house where we live and..." I could feel myself begin to shake violently with the fear and sadness I felt.

"yes," he said after a minute, wanting me to go with worry threaded slightly into his tired voice.

"Mom and Dad, my Mom and Dad are...DEAD!" I explained quickly. "I see them now, on the floor in the kitchen with thorny vines wrapped tightly around their necks which are snapped, and blood is spilling onto the floor. What do I do Charilie? I don't know what to do."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed.

"I found them dead!" I semi-wailed, hearing my voice raise a few octives every time I spoke. "What do I do?"

There was a shaky sigh on the other end then he replied. "Calm down, go pack a backpack of some things and I'll be right over to bring you to my house. I'll call the Seattle police on my way and this all will get sorted out and whoever killed your parents will be found. Okay?"

He sounds calm. How? "O-Okay." and so I did what I was told.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of much else to put in it. The next chapter will be in Embry's point of view and will be longer, so don't worry about length just yet since it's only minor writers block. Okay? Please tell me what you thought though, I would like to hear. And feel free to throw ideas of what should happen, since minor writers block has attacked me. Anyway until next time, don't poke a cactus out of boredom or at all (the prickly things on them sting like crazy when getting stuck in a finger...)**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Sorry but this is just an Auther's Note. I wanted to inform ya'll why I am not updating this fanfiction. Not that I forgot or that I lost inspiration. But that I am trying to draw a picture of Bomani and Avira either seperate or together, maby standing together with Bomani looking like a badass bastard and Avira looking shy and a little scared.**

**Oooh! oooh! I think drawing their hawk forms behind them in a clear-like way will be awesome!**

**Too bad I can't find their descriptions in the first one! Whoever can help me in doing this I'll either draw something for you or write a short story for you. Just help me!**

**-Kitstarr**


End file.
